Rose's Love
by starreaper97
Summary: As the team's are half way throw there first year in beacon some people start to look at outer in a different way And is different ...a bad thing? (comments and rewires welcome)(also new chapter 1 as i added the wrong chapter into my story sorry for the confusion)


**RWBY**

Weiss POV

As I stood there in a dark room I could almost see nothing just a dark long room as I instinctively pulled out Myrtenaster and ready for any sort of fight as I stated to walk forward the room began to light up as it did I saw everyone.

I stood there looking at then they were all fighting as I saw team JNPR as they were fighting a pack of bearwolfs as Pyrrha and Jaune were slicing throw them and Nora was haply hammering a few and Lie Ren was trying hard to keep up with her.

When I turned round I could see my own team Black was running at a set of men probably Roman Torckwick and was very easy winning as I turned my head I saw a man flying at me I barley was able to duck as he came flying as me and I knew there was only one person I knew that would be easily doing that and yep it was her Yang as she was happily punching them all faces gluts and some crotch short even tho I'm not a bot I knew that must hurt a lot.

As I stared to run into the fight my self-using my blade that was bout from the best black smith in all of vale well I guess being heiress to the Schnee dust company as I sliced one guy then the next and I realised that I was now slowly climbing up a set of steps and I could not see any one or hear them and that worried me a lot.

When I was finally started to reach the top my heart beat so fast I could swear any one could hear it as I saw Nora and Black were on the floor beaten badly so bad and that they were barely awake as I keep going up I saw more and more of then Jaune and Pyrrha were comply out next to one another and then I saw baily a feet away from then Lie Ren was there growing in pain I wanted to go see if there were all right but that when I heard Yang let out a yelp in pain .

I ran to the very top as I look and a man was there as he kicked Yang state into a pillar at the top as rage hit me I screamed at him as I looked at him he was a blackened out figure he was holding a thick long sword and I long armed shield as he smiled at me I let rage take me over and ran right into him and I used my full force and slash at him with my blade but he blocked it.

_What how no no that cart be right not even a move how _I thought as he just stood there as when to slash me I jump back we did tis sort of dance for about five to ten mints until I when for him agen and he just twisted and sliced me I cried in pain as I saw the blood form my side and I let Myrtenaster go into much pain I fell to the floor he was so quick as I look at him with the smile on his face.

"well well well miss Schnee looks like your all out of tricks now your team gone and your unharmed looks like it's your time ha well I would have thought more of you but alas" as he raised his sword I knew my time was done.

"all fun things must come to an end" as his sword fell I waited for it to piece my chest but all I herd was a clash of meta and I looked and all I could see was….. red

"RUBY" was all I could yell as I relied that I never saw her but now she has saved me.

As she pulled his blade away from me and pushed him back "leave my team mate alone now!" as she stood Between me and him I look up there was no fear in her eyes just determination.

"ha you little girl look I came here to kill her (as he pointed his blade still with my blood) and I will don't get I'm my way and I will let you live" he said with a evil grin.

"no! never I will never leave any of my friends behind never!" as she scream the last word she lunches at him slicing and shooting as they were fighting.

I was watching and then a small muffled yelp left her mouth as ruby was cut on the arm then then thigh as I tried to get up and help her and he jump and kick her over as I was baily on my feet agen he ran at me and I herd blade me flesh but not my.

I saw yet agen she save me twice now as the blade cut her shoulder as she was about to buckle and fall over she punched him and away and with one swift move sliced his suite and hut his chest as he screamed in pain she look and me smiled.

He ran at her I could feel my blood loss was taking me over and mu vision was going dark but then I saw some think I thought I would never see crescent rose was broken in two I look in all most horror never has that happened ruby keep it is such good shape then I heard it the sound that tour throw every one soul a scream ruby scream!

As I forced myself to look as he was then looking at me with her so close to him his blade throw her chest.

I which as he pulled it out "NOOOOO RUBY NOO"

I grab Myrtenaster and ran to him and used whatever was left to attack he just grab my blade and said in a cloud voice

"This is all your fault because she knew you now you can live with that!" as I saw his fist come to my face.

I woke up all most screaming if not for the pillow on my head.

I was coved all in sweat and tears I only just realised that it was a dream but in a flash I look up to make shore every one was there.

Blake was sleeping peacefully as her cat ears were flapping every now and then or as yang called it her _cat nap _this did show she was dreaming _I wonder what she is dreaming about. _

Then I heard Yang the brut snoring it was loud very loud l there _how un-lady like to snore and so loud that brut _I thought tempted to hold her noise but remember what happened last time I rather not have to run away from the angry beast of a girl.

I turned praying and I was happy to see that it was a compete dream as Ruby was sitting there hugging crest rose like normal_ even tho I have told her she could cut herself ,_ _if I didn't know better I would say she loved that blade like it's her girlfriend _I had to laugh at my thought _probably true if you ask me _I thought as I was a little calmer but my mind still was confused about the dream and more importaly why was it so focused on Ruby and no one else

"I need to think this throw" I said to myself quietly so I did not wake any one up.

Normal POV

As she got up and slide her weapon on her belt and quietly when out the door she walk to the training ground and began fighting dolls and robotic dust power grim copies.

As profession Ospin walk in and saw her fighting as she sliced one of the robot's head off and it when flying into Ospin but he grab it quickly and with ease

"Profession I'm so sorry I did not know you were there" Weiss said quicly and a little embarrassed

"Its all right miss Schnee I was just coming over to talk to you" he said in his normal calling voice

"me" she as a bit worried that one of her team mates got her into trouble agen "I swear to you whatever Yang has done Im not part of" she said quickly to make herself feel save

"no there's nothing wrong just that your stress levels went throw the roof about and hour ago and has not drop so do you want to talk" she look at him as if wanted to cry but knew that was un-lady like

"Yes I .. I do".

After they both sat down he tuned to her and stared to speak

"before you tell me what's up I think a little small talk is in need so why don't you recap me over every think that has been a err highlight in the six months of you being here" she took a deep breath and as she when to start he handed her a cup of coffee

"well there was on the first day were me and ruby were fighting over her being team leader then I guess it was that black showing us she was a faunus which I hat to overcome and then I guess…." She said slightly blushing

"what was It" he said with a interested voice

"it was the fight with yang about her jokes and her dates she brought back" she said showing a slight blush on her face

"so she bring boys back with her well we do allow dating" he said looking at her his face asking what the problem was.

"I guess if she like them then she is allowed to bring boys back with her but that for each team to sort out not us "

"not just boys girls as well and she would try to get us all in it as well or some think that was part of her jokes to us lot that we fort about now I don't mide gay relationship but she dose make bad jokes" as she said this he slight grind

"well what jokes" he said with his eyebrows raised

"well she kept teasing about me and Ruby or me and her or Blake your get it" she said with a slight huff.

As he was thinking what to say next "well miss Xiao Long can be a bit forward bit she dose always seem to try and do good maybe she just doesn't know when to stop but" he said looking her strait in the eyes

"What the real problem" as he said that she finished her coffee and took a deep breath.

When she was all most finished she look like she was about to cry " and I just stood there and watched as she-she was dead he killed her and I just watched as she fell to the floor and he said it was my fault that she dead because she knew me" Weiss said in tears

"hurmm miss Schnee I think your fears are because of you" he said is a sympathetically as possible

"wh-what" Weiss said

"your worried that your family business will put your friends in danger that's all right but you shouldn't worry they are hunter's and huntresses in-training they fight monsters for all of their life's don't worry because if you worry your doubting there skills" he said in a calm voice that showed reason with a smile

"yo-your right I'm-I'm sorry" she said sobbing looking at him rubbing the last tear out of her eyes

"its ok but its not me you should be sorry for its your team miss Schnee now why don't you think about how you trust your team and let them fight for them self's and about your dream being about ruby well I think only you can solve this dilemma have a pleasant morning miss Schnee" as he stood up and walk away.

After he left Weiss to her thoughts she sat there wondering what to do and still thinking about the dream and about why ruby was such an important player in it _god if only I knew why …. WATE I got it now I see it's because every mission in the forest we have ever gone on she would not think twice to help any of us even if it meant her getting hurt like when she broke her ribs saving me and yang from a rather large bearwolf god we were so worried about that dolt._

After realising why her dream was about Weiss finished her early morning training and when back to her dorm room to clean herself off and be able to think some more on their mission's they have had while not real missions they were still dangerous to a huntress in training.

Once she was in the shower her mined went back to a red headed scythe welder as she was thinking about her she looked it the mirror and was shocked _am I BLUSHING no I cart be blushing and not over her oh god why am I _she thought to herself"well I will find out over class" she said getting ready for the day ahead it was to be an eventful day.


End file.
